terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.7
Видео New Features/Content/Improvements *'Introducing the fourth corporation to TerraTech: Hawkeye PMC.' **Added Hawkeye corporation to the game. **Added Hawkeye License mission, available in GSO Grade 4. **Added Hawkeye Grade 1 and 2 missions. **Added Hawkeye Grade 1 and 2 blocks to the game. **Added lots of Hawkeye Techs to the enemy population. *Added new salvage mission to GSO Grade 1. *Radar now displays up to the three closest player bases at long range, to make them easier to find. *There are now multiple trading stations, placed at locations throughout the game world (new save games only). *Made the world seed in pause menu selectable to copy and share. *Added Czech to language options. *Added Thai to language options. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Bebiezaza, Kristian Sipkes, Marcus, Moises Ojeda, Olivier Barruhet, Tim Vankan and Victor Fuchadzhi for the recent translation updates). *'R&D Test Chamber': **Added Hawkeye Grade 3 Blocks to experiment with. **Added new crafting blocks. **Crafting menus added for new Fabricators **Added the new GSO Inside Corner block to the game (a Grade 4 half block). **Remove older blocks from dispensers. They are still available via the Inventory, but dispensers now only offer the new Hawkeye and R&D-only blocks. **Added multiple things to shoot at (targets and turrets). **Added a Smoker Rock and more resource givers. **Moved various elements in R&D to be more accessible from the initial spawn point. Game Design Tweaks: *Updated the XP grade boundaries for all corporations (500, 4900, 15400, 38150). *Random missions now only appear from GSO Grade 2 onwards. *Decreased the frequency of new random mission spawns (from one every minute to once every two minutes). *Trading stations now spawn vertically rather than at an angle perpendicular to the terrain. *The SCU Storage device is now treated like a normal block. You can buy multiple versions of it and you won’t be gifted a new one when it is lost or destroyed. *Updated GeoCorp mission enemies to be more challenging and impressive. *Restricted the rotation options for crafting blocks to ensure that they are placed facing upwards (existing Techs with alternate orientations are still loadable and useable if they were before, but newly attached blocks can only be placed in upwards facing orientations from now onwards). *Added more tooltips to the HUD. *'Block mass tweaks:' **Decreased the mass of the GSO Static Generator. **Increased the mass of the GeoCorp Geothermal Generator. *'Block health tweaks:' **Increased the health of the GeoCorp Battery slightly. **Increased the health of the the GSO Mobile Generator, GSO Static Generator and the GeoCorp GeoThermal Generator. *'Block energy related tweaks': **Doubled the efficiency of the GSO Static Generator. It now produces double the energy of the GSO Mobile Generator in half the time. **Increased the health and efficiency of the EXP Static Generator. It now has the greatest return for consuming fuel chunks, but takes longer than the GSO Static Generator to consume them. **Increased the passive drain and energy consumption per point of damage repelled for the GSO and Venture Shield Bubbles. **Reduced the energy drain of the GeoCorp Repair Bubble and slowed down its heal speed. **Reduced the energy drain of the Venture Repair Bubble and sped up its heal speed. **Active Steering hovers no longer prevent fuel cells from recharging. *'Block price tweaks:' **Increased the price of the GSO Solar Generator slightly. **Decreased the price of the GSO Static Generator. **Increased the price of the GeoCorp Repair Bubble. *'Block miscellaneous tweaks:' **Increased effectiveness of Plasma Cutter against rocks and trees. **Reduced effectiveness of ranged laser weapons against rocks and trees. **Increased the capacity of the GeoCorp Battery. **Increased the explosion size and damage of the GeoCorp Battery. **Reduced the size of the Venture Shield Bubble. **Reduced the size of the Venture Repair Bubble and the GeoCorp Repair Bubble. **Increased the power of the Venture Nose Prop. **Increased the fuel drain of all Boosters (back up a bit, not as much as before still). **Updated the names of the Generators that consume fuel chunks; they are now called Furnace Generators. **Changed name of Receivers to 'Resource Receivers.' **Changed name of Scrap Magnets to 'Block Magnets.' **Moved the GSO Block Magnet Mini from Grade 3 to 2. **Moved the GSO Block Magnet from Grade 5 to 3. Art Tweaks: *Updated TerraTech logo in the intro sequence. *Replaced current Screen Space Ambient Occlusion implementation with a Horizon Based one. *Added animations and effects to the new crafting blocks. *Created new Hawkeye blocks. *Added Hawkeye GUI elements. *Added Hawkeye Intro Mission animation. Bug Fixes: *'Crash Bug Fixes:' **Fixed multiple crash bugs. **Fixed intermittent crash on attaching or removing blocks. **Fixed crash bug caused when a player has a SCU on their Tech, their Tech blows up and they choose to buy the previous Tech back again. **Fixed crash bug caused when loading a saved game with an active invader *'Mission Bug Fixes:' **Fixed bug where certain seeds caused the player to spawn too close to the scenery. **Fixed blank text box when running away from Tony and going straight to the Solar Generator at the start of the game. **Fixed mission descriptions at the start of the Radar and Shield missions **Fixed GSO Grade 1 crater missions spawning too close to the player’s start point. **Fixed bug with missions disappearing from the Mission Log. **Fixed getting rewarded for missions that the player hasn’t discovered. *'Block Bug Fixes:' **Fixed bug where the GSO Delivery cannon animation incorrectly opens when attached to a mobile Tech. **Fixed issue where the GSO Static Generator would not work at night. **Fixed issues with Delivery Cannons not animating when they deliver chunks. **Fixed issue with the Venture Battery not accepting energy from Remote Chargers. **Corrected Venture Bubble descriptions to remove mention of growing and shrinking, as they don’t have that behaviour yet. *'Base Bug Fixes:' **Fixed base direction arrows not displaying when graphics quality setting is below Good. **Fixed issue with enemy bases not anchoring correctly. **Fixed exploit allowing a single resource to be sold by multiple chained Delivery Cannons **Fixed exploit allowing a single resource to be consumed by multiple chained Generators **Fixed exploit allowing two adjacent Fabricators to process a single resource *'Other Bug Fixes:' **Fixed an issue with the ‘Back’ button being misplaced in some cases when playing in 4:3. **Depth of Field reintroduced to graphics options. **Fixed issue with large rocks appearing in R&D Test Chamber. **Removed second speedo from Gauntlet and fixed the timer scaling issue. Known Issues: *Playing with older game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *GSO Anchored Furnace Generator doesn’t function. *Gaps in the terrain may be visible on rare occasions. *Hawkeye Laser Targeting block doesn’t fully function yet. *Twitch stream integration is currently not working as a result of an API change on their end. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Some arrows in certain base designs incorrectly point in the wrong direction. *Geothermal Generator is fixed, but state of terrain does not save, so vents can disappear once the generator is placed on top of them. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly.